Tadamu: The Beggining of the End
by Chimrango
Summary: The end of the "relationship" between Amu and Tadase is in this story! He has moved to a far away place and can never return, EVER! Includes: two MAJOR Amuto scenes, and one not so major.......................
1. Chapter 1: A Strange Encounter

CHAPTER 1

**CHAPTER 1 **

"Why does he always show up out of nowhere?" Amu asked her guardian charas Ran, Miki, and Su.

"Maybe he's a stalker!" Miki exclaimed, she quickly took out her sketch pad and drew a picture of Ikuto hiding behind the corner watching them.

"No, that can't be right! You guys would have felt the presence of Yoru! Unless you didn't tell me!!" Amu suddenly turned on her charas.

Miki blushed and drew a picture of Yoru into her picture of Ikuto hiding behind the corner. Amu made a grab for the sketch book but Miki was quicker and hid it into her bag. "Haha now you can't get it!" Miki teased.

Ran and Su started giggling.

"I'm ganna get you one day." Amu looked down at her new watch. Her parents had got it for her because she was always late. "Oh well great now I'm ganna be late to the guardian meeting." Amu sprinted off in the direction of the Royal Garden.

"Sorry I'm late, these three started getting on her nerves." Amu motioned to Ran, Miki, and Su. "Mostly Miki."

"It's ok Hinamori, we hadn't started yet." Kukai explained.

_Of course you didn't start yet, I wasn't here._ Amu thought as she sat down in her usual spot at the round table.

"Ok now that everyone is here lets get started." Tadase said as he pulled out a folder full of paperwork.

"Ugh………" Yaya and Pepe's heads dropped.

"Oh come on Yaya. Ok how about this, after we finish we'll all go get some ice-cream." Kukai bribed.

"Ok!" Yaya grabbed a bunch of papers and started filling them out the way that was necessary.

Tadase evenly handed out the rest of the papers. "Hinamori-san, since you aren't a real guardian why don't you water the plants?" He suggested.

"Of course Tadase-kun." Amu got up and unrolled the hose in the corner of the room. She began watering a small pot of daisies.

Miki got out her drawing pad and drew a picture of a different pot of flowers.

Su looked over Miki's shoulder and said, "Oh that's pretty Miki."

"Thanks Su." Miki said as she continued to draw.

"Ow! Daichi I'm going to kill you!" Ran suddenly screamed, "How dare you hit me with your soccer ball!?" Ran started chasing Daichi around the flower beds.

Later that day when all the work had been done the five guardians walked to the ice-cream parlor with their charas. The door of the tea-shop next door to it opened and they saw Nikaidou sensei walk out. "Nikaidou sensei what are you doing?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Can't a human get some nice tea every once in a while?" He answered her question with a question. "Where are you off to?"

"We're going to get some ice-cream." Yaya blurted out happily.

"Well then I won't keep you." Nikaidou sensei walked away humming to himself.

"Come on guys." Yaya ran into the ice-cream shop closely followed by her friends.

After they ordered the ice-cream they sat outside eating contently. Yaya had ordered a fifty scope cone and she and Pepe were wolfing it sown speedily.

Amu sat next to Yaya and stared at her a little scared. She licked her single scope mint chocolate-chip ice-cream cone before finally asking, "Umm Yaya……?"

"What Amu-chi?" Yaya asked in between licks.

"Aren't you eating a little much?"

"No!!" Yaya growled, her eyes blazing angrily.

"Ok, ok." Amu said, scooting away from the crazed girl. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Amu got up to leave and as she left she heard Kukai mutter, "Where is she going?" Then Amu heard a slap and Nadeshiko say, "You idiot she's going to the bathroom, that's why she didn't say." Amu giggled because she wasn't going to the bathroom she was actually going for a walk in the foresty area across the street. After about two minutes of walking Amu stopped and leaned against a large oak tree. She closed her eyes, lifted her head, and listened to all the sounds around her.

A voice startled her, "Hmmm…. That was good."

Amu looked over to where the voice was coming from and she saw that it was coming from Ikuto. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she noticed a small hole in her ice-cream cone.

"I saw you, alone, with ice-cream so I decided to drop in." Ikuto said plainly.

"You idiot how dare you sneak up on me." Amu practically yelled.

Ikuto leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Hush, you talk too much." He then bit her ear and walked away, Yoru at his side.

Miki watched Yoru, her eyes glistening, her cheeks blushing, and her heart thumping.

_That hurt._ Amu thought as she and her charas headed back to the ice-cream place.

As the walked Amu began thinking about Ikuto. _Why am I thinking about him? I love Tadase-kun!_ Amu thought angrily.

"Oh wow." Ran exclaimed.

"What Ran?" Su asked.

"Umm… Amu you might want to take a look." Miki said.

"Wha— Oh man Yaya what happened?" Amu asked.

"She got excited about her ice-cream and went kind of crazy." Kukai sighed.

Yaya nodded, seeing as neither she nor Pepe could speak with ice-cream all over their faces.

Nadeshiko got up from her chair and said, "Yaya lets go get cleaned up in the bathroom." Then Nadeshiko, Yaya and Pepe all headed towards the bathroom.

"So what happened to you?" Tadase asked.

"I just went for a walk." Amu purposefully left out the whole Ikuto scene.

"Oh, ok Hinamori-san." Tadase didn't suspect a think.

"I'm ganna go help Nadeshiko out with Yaya and Pepe." Amu got up to leave but Tadase grabbed her sleeve.

"Tell them that Kukai and I have to leave." He didn't wait for an answer and the two of them walked away before Amu could respond.


	2. Chapter 2: The Night Meeting

CHAPTER 1

**CHAPTER 2 **

(Ikuto's Point Of View)

About a week after Ikuto's encounter with Amu he and Yoru were walking down a dark alley. He then stopped and turned toward a door on the side of one of the buildings. He knocked three times and then stepped back.

"What's the password?" a voice asked him.

"It's you and me forever." He said a little annoyed at having to say what he just did to who he just said it to.

"Come in, come in, I've been waiting for you." The voice said as the large door swung open. He walked inside slowly. The room he entered was darker than usual but Ikuto didn't really care. He just wanted to get this over with so he could get home. "So why have you called me here at 1:25 in the morning. It's unlike you to call a meeting without at least a days notice. Wait why else would you call a meeting so suddenly? Did you break the embryo? (is that even possible to break it?) If you did our Lord will kill you!" Ikuto exclaimed suddenly interested.

"No you twit I didn't break it! And anyway I called you here to talk."

"Well no duh." He said under his breath. He then rolled his eyes.

"The guardians are getting stronger, especially the joke, Hinamori Amu. She and her chara's are learning more about cleansing "X" eggs which is ruining our plans. If we don't find the embryo soon she and her little guardian friends will find it first."

"Hey, hey, wait. I thought we were against each other. What changed that?"

"What changed that is the need to find the embryo before Hinamori Amu."

"Well I'm just telling you know that I really don't care about any of this right now." Ikuto said crossing his arms.

"Well fine. I was only trying to help." The person who was talking stepped into a small shaft of light.

"I don't need any help from you Utau." Ikuto left without another word.

(I realize that this was a shorter chapter compared to the previous chapter but the chapter's of this really vary in length)


	3. Chapter 3: A New Discovery

CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER 3 **

Tadase was walking home when, as he turned a corner, he bumped into someone. He looked up and realized it was Utau, "What are you doing here?" he asked, stunned.

"Mind your own business stupid little Kiddy King." Utau said before walking away.

"Hmph. She really gets on my nerves sometimes." Tadase said to Kiseki before continuing on home.

It was the next morning and Tadase was walking to school when he saw the guardian chair's ace, "Hey Yaya wait up." He ran up to her and Pepe.

"Oh hi Tadase-kun!" Yaya said happily.

"You seem extremely happy, what's up?" Tadase observed.

"Well Mama said not to tell anyone but I guess I can make an exception for the prince……. Oops, shouldn't have said that." Yaya looked at Tadase, scared (for the record I wasn't planning on doing anything with the whole thing Yaya wants to tell him. It was just helping to lead up to what she just said. You can come up with whatever you want for her to tell him!).

"Mwahahaha! I shall rule the world and you shall all be my loyal servants!" Tadase yelled. Some students that were passing by looked at him like he had gone nuts.

Quickly Yaya grabbed a bucket and put it over Tadase's head, not caring who saw what she was doing. "One, two, three, four, and five." Yaya lifted the bucket to find Tadase back to normal (Haha I took that from the show (can't remember the episode high thirties or something) if you know put it in the reviews and I'll edit this out).

"I did it again didn't I?" Tadase looked down at his shoes, embarrassed.

"Yup." The two guardians heard a bell ring. They realized they had about a minute to get to class so they sprinted into the school to start the day.

At the end of the day of the day Tadase was walking past the spot he had met up with Yaya that morning. He felt a tap on his shoulder and spun around instantly to see who wanted him. "Ikuto!" he exclaimed as he saw who it was. "What do you want?" he asked, annoyed. "You and Utau have really been getting on my nerves lately." Tadase rolled his eyes.

"Hold it there Kiddy King. I want to show you something." Ikuto held out a picture for Tadase to see.

"It's, it's…." the king was surprised by what he saw.

"Exactly." Ikuto said before jumping into a tree and disappearing between the leaves.

"What was it?" Kiseki asked. He hadn't been able to get a look at the picture.

Tadase didn't answer is chara, all he did was growl. People passing by thought he was growling at the tree.


	4. Chapter 4: The End of the King

CHAPTER 4

**CHAPTER 4 **

"Come back here!" Amu yelled as she ran after and "x" egg.

Out of nowhere Kukai came up with a large canvas beg and nabbed the egg. "Now's your chance Hinamori-san!"

"Amu-chan!" Miki said as she came up behind Amu.

"Right. My own heart, unlock!" Amu transformed into an artist with her white blouse and blue shirt over it, and her blue stockings and blue hat. "Character transformation: Amulet Spade!" She jumped into the air and, using her giant paintbrush, screamed, "Colorful Canvas!" An explosion of color erupted from the paintbrush bristles.

Quickly Kukai released the egg, only to have it trapped in the colorful canvas.

"Ok Amu-chan let's finish this!" Miki sad from inside her egg, inside Amu.

"Yes. Negative heart, lock on! Open heart!" Soon the egg was cleansed and was returning to its owner safely.

"Well done Hinamori-san." Tadase scared Amu as he walked up behind her.

"Miki you did so well!" Ran and Su flew up to Miki to congratulate her for another job well done.

"Thank you Tadase-kun. It's getting pretty easy though…" Amu trailed off when she saw the faint look of sorrow on Tadase's face. "What's wrong?" Before she could get anything more out Tadase hugged her and he began to cry. "What's wrong?" She asked again.

"I have to admit something." Tadase started.

"What?"

"My parents and I are moving…… to South America. My dada got a research job there about the Amazon Rainforest. I can't do anything about it, I have to go." Tadase began to cry even harder (Haha crybaby!). Finally he let her go and just stared at the ground, tears falling from his eyes.

"Tadase-kun. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I only found out last night. It's still a shock to me as well. I really don't want to leave you Hinamori-san because….. well… I love you. Amulet Heart isn't you. You are you." Tadase backed away from Amu slightly.

"Oh Tadase-kun, I love you too." Then Amu began to cry as she hugged Tadase. "What will happen to the king's chair?"

"I'm meeting the new king tonight." Tadase broke the hug so they could talk face to face. I think you should come too." Tadase explained. "Meet me at the planetarium tonight at about 7:30."

"Of course I'll come." Amu said. She didn't want a new king but also knew that there was nothing she could do to keep Tadase from moving to South America. "When do you leave?" She asked suddenly.

"In a few days."


	5. Chapter 5: Ikuto's Plan

CHAPTER 5

**CHAPTER 5 **

Ikuto overheard the whole conversation. "So the kiddy king is moving. Well then the next few days should be fun for me. I'll begin annoying him now." He jumped down from the tree he was perched in, grabbed Amu while pushing Tadase away, flipped her backwards, and finally kissed her right on the lips.

"What the? Ikuto!" Amu exclaimed.

"Hello. Oh, hi prince." Ikuto said.

Suddenly Tadase changed for the worse, "I don't care about you! You are all just my loyal servants and I shall have complete world domination! MWAHAHAHA!! MWAHAHAHA!!" He exclaimed.

Amu stood upright, "You did that on purpose didn't you?" Amu questioned angrily.

"Hmm…. Maybe, but why should you care? He's going to leave and then you will be mine." Ikuto teased Amu, "Once the king is out of the way my love for you and your for me may finally come out."

"What? No way do I love you!" Actually deep in her heart Amu did love Ikuto.

"Fine, fine, fine. Do what you, but one day it _will_ be you and me together forever." Then Ikuto walked away to get some lunch.

By now Tadase was over his kingship and was crouched down, mad at himself.

"First of two phases, complete. The second phase will take place the night Tadase leaves." Ikuto told Yoru who was floating just ahead of him.

(sorry that this one was so short. most of the Ikuto chapters are….)


	6. Chapter 6: Shou & Makuto

CHAPTER 6

**CHAPTER 6 **

Tadase walked to the planetarium with Kiseki at his side. He joined up with Amu and they walked the rest of the way together.

When they entered the planetarium doors they first saw the first king and then the king to be.

He was tall, a little on the skinny side, had orange hair with green eyes and a soft, gentle smile. He wore a fancy light blue tucked in shirt with jeans that went right down to his shoes. The jeans weren't baggy or to tight just nice and proper. He had a pair of some black Italian shoes and they were so shiny that you could even see them in the dark with only a few cracks of light, like the amount of light that might come from under the door. You could tell this guy was from a rich, upper-class family.

His guardian chara had the same green eyes, orange hair, and gentle smile. Unlike the new king he wore baggy, ripped up jeans and a black shirt with a white skull and crossbones on it. He was also holding a skateboard at his side.

Ran, Miki, Su, and Kiseki flew up to the new chara.

The new king then looked at Amu and Tadase and said, "Hello. My name is Shou. You must be the current king and joker." He was a little too polite and, in her opinion, full of himself for Amu. "This is my chara Makuto."

Tadase nodded his head and said, "Yes I'm the current king, call me Tadase-kun. This is, like you said, the joker, Hinamori Amu." Amu glared at Tadase for a split second thinking, _I can introduce myself you big jerk! I can talk just as well as you!_ "This is my chara Kiseki." He said pointing to Kiseki.

"My charas are Ran, Miki, and Su." Amu butt in. Each chara waved their hand as she said their name.

"Nice to meet you." Makuto and Shou said together.

"So what class are you in?" Tadase asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I'm in the fourth grade moon class." He said bluntly.

Amu stared at him in shock. He was two years younger than her yet he was still king. For goodness sake he was younger then Yaya.

"Well I have to go home. It's almost time for dinner. Goodnight." Shou walked away closely followed by Makuto.

"He was nice." Tadase said before also leaving.

" 'He was nice.'" Amu imitated Tadase's voice sarcastically. "To rich boy preppy for me." Amu said as she sprinted home for dinner.


	7. Chapter 7: The Letter

**CHAPTER 7 **

It was the day of Tadase's departure and by now the whole school knew their king was leaving. A going away party had been held for him the day before at the school. Now all the guardians, including the new king, were waiting for the airplane to arrive to take Tadase to South America.

After an hours wait the plane came and Tadase stood up to leave. He turned around and said, "I'll never forget you guys, you were all such great friends." Yaya couldn't stand it anymore and she ran up to Tadase and hugged him, sobbing her eyes out. Pepe did the same but to Kiseki.

"Peasant." He whispered to himself but hugged her all the same.

When Tadase had finally shaken off Yaya he went over to Amu and hugged her. She was taken aback and after a moments pause hugged him as well.

"Tadase-kun, come on the plane is about to leave." Tadase's mom said as she dragged him off of Amu.

"Good-bye." She whispered to him as he turned to leave. Amu's head dropped and a single tear rolled down her cheek as she walked away from Tadase forever.

Later that evening Amu was walking up her porch steps. Her hand rested on the doorknob for a moment as she went to open the door a hand gripped her shoulder. She spun around and came face to face with none other than Ikuto. "Hello Amu."

"Ikuto, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to tell you something, and ask you something. Will you please just listen?" Ikuto asked

Amu nodded and Ikuto began his long explanation. "You see ever since we were young Utau, Tadase and I have always been friends. Of course Utau is my sister so what am I going to do. We would hang out all day and play on a playground that was near his house. But when Yoru was born, then Iru and Eru Tadase became upset that he didn't have a chara and got angry. About a year later Kiseki was born and Tadase would continuously character change with Kiseki and he became all insane. Then when Tadase became a guardian he got even crazier and obtaining the Dumpty Key didn't help with his power hungry thing. About a year before you transferred to his school I snuck into his room and stole the key away from him. I hoped that it would help our friendship but it only hurt it more. This was all my fault and I didn't get a chance before he left to repair things with him."

"So you're going to give him back the Dumpty Key?"

"Heck no! But I want you to send him a letter asking him for forgiveness from me. I also want you to send this picture to him. Please help me Amu."

Amu was surprised at how nice Ikuto was being. She nodded and he handed her a picture. It seemed very old but it was beautiful all the same.

"Thank you Amu." Ikuto leaned close to her and gave her a big kiss, right on the lips. Amu didn't pull away, it felt right. Finally Ikuto pulled back and left without another word.

The next evening Amu sat down at her desk and began to write the letter to Tadase;

_Dear Tadase-kun,_

_We miss you a lot here. I hope everything's all right in South America and you're settling in well. I really wish you didn't have to go, everyone wishes that. I talked with Ikuto last night and he says he's really sorry for what happened between the two of you. He doesn't want you to hate him forever and he asks your forgiveness. Please accept his apology. Ikuto has also asked me to enclose the following picture for you as well. Please try and forgive Ikuto he never meant you any harm, only help._

_ Signed,_

Hinamori Amu

Hinamori Amu

Amu folded up the letter and put it in the envelope with the picture. She sealed the envelope and took it outside, she put it in the mailbox, put up the flag, and walked back inside hoping he gave her the correct address.

Writers Note: The picture was of Utau and Tadase swinging on a swing set and Ikuto standing a bit closer to the camera playing his violin.


End file.
